8 Days
by v2point0
Summary: Shattered Glass AR. The leading scientist at Iacon Science Academy, Starscream and his department form a partnership with Kaon's mayor, Optronix. In a short amount of time, both mechs become good friends and, eventually, something a bit more. SLASH OP/SS


Hooooo! \o/ Hi. The following fic below is part of a series of three fics, all of which I wrote for prowlimus' (via deviantART) birthday. (She's also a fabtabulous author known as Lingering here.) They all follow one theme: the three stages of sex. Foreplay (first pic), sex (second fic) and afterglow (third fic.) The first two are the same pairing, the third an entirely different one. This is somewhat irrelevant really, but at the same time, letting you know the origins are also nice. C:

Regardless, here is fic 2/3.

**Title**: 8 Days (Bonding)  
**Rated**: R  
**Warnings**: Mech sex; sparkbonding, and nothing really that human-like. But still, giving it an R/MA.  
**Pairings**: Optronix/Starscream  
**Summary**: The leading scientist at Iacon's Science Academy, Starscream and his department form a partnership with Kaon's mayor, Optronix. In a short amount of time, both mechs become good friends and, eventually, something a bit more.  
**A/N**: This takes place in the _Shattered Glass_ universe. An AU of an AU lol, featuring a slashy take on how Starscream and Prime met (well, more indepth rather than him just popping up with guns blazing.) The story takes place a little over a week before the war starts. If you stumble upon any variation of "Optimus Prime," ignore it, as he's still Optronix at this junction of time. I give kudos to masterofall (see: deviantART) for some advice. He knows what, ufufufu. Ignore grammar/spelling errors, please? Thank you!  
**Disclaimer**: I got some toys and bedsheets and that's about it. I don't own this/these series/franchise/characters in the least. But you should know that. ;P

* * *

**8 Days**

By B

* * *

It was an optical circuitry glitch, the medibot had told him, one that could be repaired with some minor surgery. When asked just how his circuits got so fried up, Starscream was a bit embarrassed to answer. "Too much work," he had told the medic, though did not mention that too much work equated to three orns straight with only a few hours total of resting his optics and recharging.

The doctor wouldn't have been surprised, considering Starscream tended to push himself to the limits when it came to his research. It seemed he had caught on to the rest of the story he wasn't being told, shook his head and scheduled an appointment for surgery in two more days. In the meantime, he was to rest his optics as much as possible. Knowing that Starscream couldn't very well do that, mostly due to his work and stubbornness, the medic prescribed him a pair of optic-lenses instead. They resembled a pair of glasses, thin and suiting his face, the lenses switching on like screens in vibrant blue to help temporarily aide the damaged optic circuits.

Luckily for him, it'd only be two days and it was his short sight range that needed repairs. It was just too bad that that very day he had loads of datawork to read and sign. But Starscream was a good mech and hated complaining, so he took the glasses with a smile, shook his medibot Scrapper's hand and told him he'd see him in a couple days.

Later that evening, after wishing his colleagues a good night, instead of retreating to his quarters like commanded, he snuck back into his office and tended to the piles of datapads situated on his desk. He didn't mind all the work, but the week had been one giant roller coaster.

It started about six or so days ago when Starscream and his fellows were approached by a rather magnificent looking mech. Slightly taller than the Seeker, but much wider, well built, he was a dark scheme of black and purple, which put off the group a little upon first seeing him. The mech smoothly introduced himself as Optronix and everyone then knew who he was. Head mayor of Kaon, a seedy city of decay and crime no respectable 'bot would ever step foot into and a busy body in the Cybertronian Archives. What he was doing in Iacon, however, baffled the scientists.

Optronix then explained his presence, stating he had found interest in some of the new inventions Starscream and his crew were working on. Most of them were just environmental tools used to help support the eco-system on Cybertron. Kaon's skies were full of pollution, so it would make sense he'd be interested in knowing more about these tools. Starscream allowed him to observe some of his work and by the end of a long tour around the Iacon Science Academy, Optronix was sold and offered grants to fund their projects and any new ones in the future.

It was a celebration for everyone. The money would help finish projects as well as add onto them. It was beneficial to everyone, creator and consumer. So soon enough, as soon as the first check was signed, Starscream went underway and pushed himself harder than ever before, resulting in the glasses perched on his nose.

To officially sign their partnership, Optronix had offered to take Starscream out for a drink. At first the scientist refused, not much of a drinker, but the taller mech had charm and optics that one couldn't refuse. So sheepishly he agreed and that night the two went to a nice restaurant that even with Starscream's salary, he could never afford to dine at.

The night went well and the two bonded quickly. Starscream found Optronix had a fascination with Cybertron's society, especially its government. At times he even seemed a bit disapproving of things Starscream found quite justifiable. It was obvious the mech was a politician and a scholar of history, so passionate about how things should and shouldn't be run. Even though Starscream would or could disagree with most of them. Still, he bit his glossa and drank his high grade energon, not wishing to ruin tonight's meal or their new partnership.

Besides, as haughty and even forceful Optronix could be, he had a powerful presence, one Starscream could not ignore, even if he wished to. No matter what he was saying, Optronix said it in a way that lured you in, maybe with false security. Like honey to flies, perhaps, he spoke in a tongue that entranced the scientist quite easily and before they knew it, they had been drinking and talking for nearly five hours.

A ride in Optronix fancy little limousine back to Starscream's base quarters, the conversation continued and now with lubrication applied to his vocalizer, Starscream was even capable of arguing some points. However, he watched himself, making sure he never got too defensive or offensive. Optronix didn't mind, or at least very much and they argued their points and reasons right back to the academy, to Starscream's domain and then the conversation ended when Optronix's faceplates opened, surprisingly and he gave his new partner a rough kiss on the lips.

Starscream had not thought of such a tactic to use in finishing arguments.

But he did like it.

The past few days consisted of work and meeting with Optronix, usually at the same restaurant. Once Starscream had opted to take the late shift for a friend and Optronix, despite being such a busy mech, sat with him in the control room for the next four hours and they spoke and argued and kissed again.

Six days in and the two felt and acted like they knew each other since they were sparklings, friends for years. Friends with benefits seemed more fitting, but it never got deeper than kissing and even a little touch and go. It didn't feel awkward, no; the first time it was, but the second time around, Starscream happily returned it like it was an everyday routine. And indeed, it was becoming a normal regime for the two, to greet and bid each other farewell with kisses and gentle touches--at least, when no one was around. The two were much too professional to leave a scent of their less than professional relationship.

But by day seven, things began taking a strange turn.

Optronix had approached Starscream yesterday evening, offering a commission for a new program. Well, program didn't seem to be the right word. More like a weapon. It was designed to totally wipe and clean a system entirely, destroying every little detail and leaving behind a complete blank state, within only a single minute. While it would come in handy, if it fell into the wrong hands, into the wrong mainframes, many important documents and programs would be erased and shut down. And while he trusted Optronix, the fact that he worked in ancient and important archives made it even more unnerving.

Starscream voiced his opinion lightly. Optronix had known Starscream long enough to realize keeping quiet meant not wishing to offend or agree, even one bit, with what was said. Optronix seemed upset with this and tried to explain its pros but all Starscream heard and saw from the blueprints were cons.

"It's too dangerous," the scientist apologized and handed him back the dataprints, "my department will not take on this project. It's... bordering on weaponry. We don't manufacture weapons. I'm sorry, sir."

Optronix looked about ready to hit something, or specifically, a certain someone. Instantly, the atmosphere turned tense and dark and Starscream felt terribly uncomfortable. However, he kept his stance, stood there with the datapads out, refusing to let the sudden fear creeping into his circuitry force him to stand down. It was too risky, this program and Starscream wasn't going to put his aft on the line for something that could seriously cripple society if put in careless hands.

But Optronix did not lash out, did not scream or go into some temper tantrum. "I see," he said with a calm sigh, "if that's your decision." He then quietly took the datapads back, stuffing them under one arm. "Regretful, but..." He did not finish. Rather, with one study of the scientist's tense body, the giant purple and black mech left without another word.

Starscream left himself loosen and fall back against his desk to relax. The air was clearing now. The scientist winced as the first oncoming static from his exhausted optical circuits clouded his vision. Massaging his temple and the sensitive wiring beneath, he wondered where this sudden sense of dread came from and if he had lost someone he had fallen head over thrusters with.

Now here he was, day eight, sitting at his desk, a vision of the entire campus of the glorious Iacon Academy spread outside the large window beside him. Starscream slowly looked up from one rather long datapad, outside where it was dark and all the lights were twinkling like artificial stars above the skyscrapers and intricately designed buildings. A disappointed smile crossed his white faceplates: not too long ago, he and Optronix were standing before the window, overlooking the beautiful scenery with a cube in each hand, discussing the future of this planet, even if Prime's version seemed a bit more... darker.

Starscream's frown returned. Optronix had not come to see him that day. He swung by to check on the progress of various activities and machinery, but spoke with one of Starscream's newer colleagues, Wheeljack instead. The two caught a quick glance as they passed, but neither said a word. Starscream nodded as a formal greeting and he supposed Optronix did too, but his head remained bowed, unable to see if it were true. He winced from the cold feeling he got as Optronix swept past him in a bold stride.

The scientist sighed. He hoped by Optronix still making visits and no one mentioning any bad news that the Kaon mayor was still interested in financing their projects. He didn't want to let a silly (but it was _such_ a dangerous piece of equipment) argument ruin the entire department's future.

Enough with that. He had work to do. Starscream shook off the melancholic daze and slipped on his new glasses, the lenses lighting up the moment they sat on his face. The medic was right; they did help reduce some of the static. Just enough to wait another couple days and finish up these damn reports.

Starscream hadn't been keeping track of his chronometer, but nearly an hour had passed since he started on his datawork. He had to take a brief break to relax his optics as ordered, though the circuits still stung a little. Still, after a minute of offlining his optics and lounging in his chair, he switched them and the glasses back on and went to filling out a claim.

However-- "I'm busy," the scientist said without looking up from the datapad.

The door to his office still slid open and as he looked up to give the intruder a disapproving glare, his optics widened in surprise as Optronix himself stepped inside. "Very sharp sensors you have there, detecting my presence," he noted and chuckled. He strode into the office, Starscream still staring at him in shock. "They could come in handy. Very, very handy," the large 'bot said mostly to himself, before placing a bottle of energon and two small cubes on the desk in front of the scientist.

Starscream's optics flickered. "Sir, you're--"

"When we are alone, I told you to address me by my name," Optronix said smoothly and approached the window. He stood there, tall and proud, arms behind his back. "Those glasses look cute on you."

Starscream blinked before shoving up his glasses. Cute wasn't exactly a word he liked to be described as, but Optronix had called him such numerous times in the past. He'd gotten used to it. "What are you doing here so late?" the winged mech asked calmly. He didn't want to ask why he was here, when they were supposedly on bad terms.

"I finished work early today," Optronix answered. He looked back over at Starscream, red optics glowing. "You seemed to have gotten the opposite. Or are you just overworking yourself again?"

"Well..." Starscream paused.

Optronix chuckled. "I see," he hummed and turned to the table, placing a hand on top of a pile of completed dataforms. "I heard you visited a medic concerning your optics. Optical circuitry repair, is it? There was surgery mentioned as well."

Starscream scowled. He had only told Acid Storm and yet-- "He said it was minor, wouldn't take long," he explained. He pushed up his glasses again. "Said just to wear these in the meantime. They work fine."

"And again," Optronix smirked and let a black digit wedge between Starscream's nose and the ridge, gently pulling it down, "very cute." He chortled again when Starscream quickly adjusted his glasses as soon as he withdrew his finger. "You shouldn't work yourself into deactivation. I entrusted my funds to you because I like your dedication and work, but I certainly don't want you offlining yourself in the middle of your job." He sat down on the chair before the desk, lounging back with his arms spread out and legs crossed. Primus, Starscream would be damned if it didn't look like he was relaxing on some throne.

"I assure you, I keep myself charged enough to avoid that," Starscream assured with a little smile. He placed the datapad aside, bridging his hands. "Don't worry. No negligence will be taken with our operations."

The giant 'bot chuckled again. "It's not them I worry about," he said and leaned forward. He was close enough for the tips of his fingers to brush along Starscream's pallor face, causing the scientist to both tense and yet feel so warm. He didn't realize just how much he missed that touch. Optronix knew he had longed for it, by the way his head very gently let itself rest against those fingers. Almost as if to tease him, he took back his hand, letting it fall on the top of the energon bottle. "I came here not to coddle you, however, but to celebrate."

Starscream roused himself back to clarity. He adjusted his glasses again, head tilting slightly. "'Celebration'? What for?" he inquired.

Optronix took the bottle and easily popped off the cap. "Why, tomorrow--technically today--is going to be a big day for my associates and I," he explained, taking a cube. He poured it half full before sliding it in front of Starscream. At the sight of hesitation in his face, Optronix chortled and said, "You're off duty, rather your processors like it or not. Take it."

Again, Starscream hesitated, but... Well, it appeared things were patched up between the two. And Optronix did come all the way here just to celebrate with him. So Starscream smiled shyly and took the cube. "What are you celebrating, may I ask?" he asked. He waited until Optronix had poured himself his own cube before taking a little swallow.

"My... campaign, you could say," Optronix answered with a soft purr. He took a sip of the purple liquid. "One that'll span the entire planet of Cybertron. I can't give you details, however," he explained. Starscream drooped a little, his wings echoing the motion. Optronix chuckled and sat forward. "All will be explained tomorrow. In the meantime, we toast in private." To this, he raised his cube to Starscream.

Starscream was still confused, but toasted with him anyway. The cubes hit gently and they each took a long drink. "I can't say I'm not anxious," the scientist said. "You've not mentioned anything about a campaign in the past. Must really be something big."

"Yes," Optronix said and took a drink, "... big." He let a moment of silence pass between them, which made Starscream feel slightly uneasy. "It'll certainly be a surprise to everyone," he stated, raising his glass, "and I have you to thank. Well, you and your team. For that, I call for another toast."

Starscream smirked, feeling his cheek plates heat up. "You flatter me too much," he retorted, "really, you ought to give a personal thank you to Wheeljack and Perceptor. They've taken a lot of time handling your products. Usually they don't overwork themselves, but I've caught them on a few occasions fixing up loose ends on various programs and equipment way off shift." He laughed a little, amused. "Really, I would have boxed their audio receivers, but then I'd be a hypocrite."

Optronix laughed with him, soft and deep in his throat. "Ah, yes, those two--they've been great help indeed," he crooned. "So we'll toast to them as well." And this time, Starscream gave the cube a click with the other and drank much longer than before. He finished with a satisfied smile, sitting back in his chair. The tension was starting to melt away, his glasses slipping down his nose a little, further displaying his relaxation.

Optronix studied him, a smile tugging at those optics. "So," he conversed, taking another drink, "I figure tomorrow we can have another private celebration. One for my victory."

Starscream drank more energon, nearly draining the cube. His cheek plates felt warm and flushed. He was never one to hold his fine grade and it was showing. He pushed up his glasses clumsily. "You're mighty confident," he chuckled a little, blue optics soft, "claiming victory before you've even begun."

"I've got a good deal of confidence," Optronix answered. He, however, had finished his cube and started pouring another. He was showing no sign of even a buzz. "I have ways and means I can utilize to get the upper hand, you see."

"Sounds a bit dirty," Starscream snickered, downing the rest of the energon.

"Not as dirty as the thoughts I'm processing right now," Optronix crooned.

Starscream blinked at him, glasses once again slipping down his nose. "Whadda mean? What thoughts?" he slurred, using both hands to hold his glasses up. Damn, the size seemed much too big. He'd need to go and replace them tomorrow.

However, as he complicated about the size he'd need for more suitable glasses, Optronix stood from his chair, leaned over the table and grabbed one of the scientist's limp wings. The wing hiked a little at the grasp and Starscream watched, seemingly helpless, as he was pulled forward, against the desk, closer to Optronix. "Why tell you," the giant 'bot purred, his face inches away from Starscream's snow white, "when I could just show you?"

Starscream didn't have time to ask him what he meant by this, however, as he felt his body yanked from its chair by his wing. Wincing, he next found himself crashing on his back out along the desk. Dozens of blue and white datapads crashed carelessly to the floor, more falling as he twitched his limbs, trying to sit up. However, Optronix had his big black hands pressed to his wings, keeping them flat and pinned to the desk like a captivated butterfly. He lifted himself on top of the winged 'bot, both knees on each side of his hips. The desk creaked beneath their weight but remained stable, more datapads fluttering to the ground.

Starscream swallowed and looked up at the purple and black mech's narrowed red optics, his glasses shifted slightly to the side.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What I said I would do."

The scientist widened his optics as Optronix rose his hands, opening his chest plates. Instantly, he was surprised with a maze of intricate wires and cords, and the door of a large spark chamber. Starscream knew where this was leading and sat up on an elbow, accidentally nudging off the open bottle, letting it drain its contents on the rich carpet below. "T-This is serious," he gulped, raising his other hand, too afraid to touch anything. "We--we--"

"You've never bonded before?" Optronix interrupted quite boldly.

Starscream twitched a little, glasses nearly falling off. "I-It's not that. It's just... We've only known each other for a few orns, and..." he trailed off, optics moving aside, unable to meet Optronix's.

Optronix took the scientist's chin in his hand, forcing him to look him in those bloody red optics. "We know enough," he said in a cold, smooth voice. There was no fear in him, no hesitation. It made Starscream weak--when he made up his mind, he went through with it. Now was no different. The grip on his chin made Starscream realize he wouldn't let this stop when it was just getting good.

"B-But--"

"Now's not the time for talking," Optronix said, and his digits slipped themselves into the winged mech's chest vents, fondling the insides. Starscream grunted and tensed, dental plates biting together. Optronix prodded inside, tugged anxiously, his touches commanding the other open to him.

Starscream found he had to oblige and with a defeated moan, he watched from hanging spectacles as his fuselage unlatched itself, cockpit raising to reveal his own spark chamber. Optronix made a small pleased noise and the white mech looked up to see those faceplates slide open again, revealing that devious leer beneath. "This... If we're caught..." Starscream murmured, nervously glancing to the door.

"I locked it when I came in," Optronix assured. He let one index finger caress the side of the spark chamber, sending Starscream into a full body shudder. "Let's see if your spark is as beautiful as its chassis," he crooned, the tip of his finger digging itself into a cord lining the chamber.

"Ahn," Starscream gasped softly at the sharp touch. With his arms turning to jello, he found himself laying back again. With very little ease, his chamber shyly spread open, revealing thin slices of bright blue and white light. Optronix's grin widened as the spark became more and more apparent, until it was fully exposed in all its pulsating glory.

Optronix let his fingers dance around the open chamber. It felt ticklish and Starscream's spark gave little flickers in response to the touches. "As I expected," he purred, his digits now sinking into the chamber, just beneath the blue and white orb. Starscream flinched before, as soon as Optronix gave the bottom of his spark a little fondle, his body arched, grounding against Optronix's. Optronix gave a low grunt of approval, letting his fingers stroke the bottom of the spark, getting more and more rises from its owner.

Starscream found himself speechless, vocalizer unable to process words. Rather, he lifted a shaking hand, letting it faintly touch the side of Optronix's own closed chamber. Looking at those dim optics behind those half-cocked glasses, Optronix knew what he wanted. "Consider yourself lucky," he chortled, taking Starscream's hand and squeezing it, his servos releasing small electric pulses that made the smaller mech wiggle. "No one has had the opportunity to see my spark. And, perhaps, nobody else ever will."

The winged 'bot found himself honored by such information. Optronix sat his hand down, letting his chamber doors open quickly. The spark inside was a more violent blue and white, and its shine was like a scream, demanding attention.

Starscream had never seen something so powerful before.

Like a small curious child, his hand went to touch it, went to test its power, but once more, Optronix had put his hand aside. It became apparent to Starscream that Optronix was very protective over his spark--and for good reasons. But it seemed as if the idea of anyone touching it, even during bonding, made him nervous or uncomfortable. Even mad, as how he gave a less than pleasant squeeze to Starscream's hand this second go round. But the scientist complied and let his hands fall back to his guarded sides, fingers just barely brushing against the larger mech's knees.

Soundlessly Optronix went to work, unraveling smaller cords and wires from within his chest, plates shifting aside from along his neck, hips and wrists. Starscream knew what they wanted and found the plates over his own neck, wrists and hips slide nervously open, exposing small connection sockets. "You've finally given in, I see," the purple and black mech chuckled at the sight of the plates opening, welcoming him.

"Hard to... resist..." Starscream murmured.

The wires snaked down from their sockets, expanding as they found the open ports. With each plug in, Starscream twitched and growled softly, little shocks and clicks followed with initial contact. The ones in his neck made his shoulders tighten; the wires in his wrists made his arms shiver and those plugged into his hips made him rise a little off the desk, against Optronix's hovering chassis.

Finally, unraveled like a coiled snake from his chest, Optronix removed a thick wire, one end connected to his spark chamber, the other having been removed to another port just below it. Starscream shivered; this was it. This was really going to happen. Especially when Optronix unplugged his own cord, causing his body to release a low whirr as energy supply was cut off. They'd both be fine for a good hour or so, running on the all ready circulating and back-up power.

Optronix pinched and rolled Starscream's thinner cord between his fingers, causing the mech to twitch, fingers rapping at his knees, ankles rubbing anxiously together. "Now you're getting impatient," Optronix purred, before shoving his cord into the once barren socket. Starscream's optics flooded brightly, glasses tipping; a second later, his cord was latched inside the larger mech's own chest.

"You don't have to tell me if this is your first or not," Optronix said calmly. Starscream could hear small clicking noises from within Prime. Slowly, his chamber was letting its hold on the spark go, save only one remaining lifeline. "But I tend to get a little... violent," the dark mech hummed before his hand dug into Starscream's chest, squeezing his spark.

Starscream bucked and shrieked in alarm, pain and even ecstasy. His spark glowed its strongest, releasing slits of its light from between Optronix's fingers. With another hard squeeze and soft cry from its host, the spark realized it was wanted and quickly freed itself. Once he got what he wanted, Optronix let the poor spark go, relaxing both it and Starscream as he laid there, body thrumming and fans hissing.

Optronix shook his head a little. "That was quite a rush," he smirked, letting the spark roll off his fingers and float weightlessly in the air by its umbilical cord. "Even I could feel that."

"N-Never felt that b-before," Starscream stammered, still shaking.

"You'll become familiar with it soon enough," Optronix leered, plucking the crooked glasses from Starscream's face. He sat them down then looked to his spark with his wild red optics. His spark drifted forth from its chamber, where it slowly made its way towards the shy one. And like before, he gave no word of warning, just dug his digits into the tips of the scientist's wings and dove forward, spark colliding with spark. Immediately, the two released a pulse of powerful energy into each others systems.

Starscream screeched, not only by the foreign power hitting his body, but the touches on his wings. Optronix merely grunted and dragged his fingers down along the wings, leaving behind thin streaks of torn metal that made the winged 'bot writhe and gasp out.

The second pulse and shove of Optronix's spark startled Starscream, who threw up his arms and wrapped them tightly around the larger mech's shoulders. At first, Optronix debated pushing him down but with a small devious laugh, he let the scientist hang onto him as he gave their sparks another shove together. Starscream cried out again, arms tightening.

Sparks and hisses of electricity danced at the wires connected between their wrists, necks and chests, like small pinches. Optronix slipped his arms under Starscream's shivering wings, letting his fingers tap-tap on their backs. Starscream shivered as two fingers stroked along the base of his wings, taunting the seams between. With the third pulse, Optronix raised his arms to trace lines along the frame of the wings, pinching the upturned corners, feeling the white mech curl into his hands.

This carried on for a few more pulses, but by the seventh, the surges of electricity in his body finally took a toll on Starscream. His neck felt weak, his head slumping forward to rest on Optronix's large shoulder. The grasp around his neck also sent his arms falling limply to his sides. Optronix wrapped one arm around his waist and along his back, hoisting Starscream up into place. Starscream weakly let his fingers grasp in feather light touches along the larger mech's arms, unable to get a firm hold from his sore wrists.

Weak as he was, he was also quite comfortable. Starscream's entire body felt light, weightless and he envied how Optronix managed to retain so much energy. But he did and he kept pressing, grinding against him, body to body, spark to spark. Starscream could only manage winces and grunts with each pulse, his system starting to fill itself to the brim.

"I think--I think I'm--" Starscream rasped.

"You can take a little more," Optronix stated and crushed the smaller mech against him, hard and close. Their sparks were sandwiched between their bodies, the confinement causing both of them to shudder and feel their circuitry tense and tighten. Starscream ground his dental plates, wings fluttering. Optronix dug his fingers between the wings on his back. "Just a little longer," he purred and those digits dragged down in slow, antagonizing strides to the small of the winged mech's back.

Starscream released a small squeal and hiss, back bowing then arching against the rough but tantalizing touches. His spark was glowing much too bright for normal. Starscream knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "I'm reaching o-overload," he croaked, his cockpit glass straining with a nails-on-chalkboard hiss against spark and massive black chest.

"Tomorrow," Optronix said, sounding distant despite how close he was, "I'll come see you again. Before everything falls into its proper place." He forced his spark to impregnate the other with another surge of energy, causing Starscream to wiggle. "You'll be offered a position greater than this. Greater than any other Cybertronian could possibly ever hope to have."

Starscream couldn't hear him. He felt his body whine and beg for release, unable to control the levels of energy he had consumed. "I have to--"

"You'd be wise to join me."

Starscream blinked his dim optics. "W-Wha--"

Then, with one final blow of his spark, Starscream lost control. The winged mech found all his dwindling strength to latch onto Optronix, feeling the energy rush from various programs, gathering into his spark. There, it exploded and energy washed like a mad tsunami into Optronix's systems. The sheer amount of power finally overloaded Optronix himself and he returned Starscream's rush with his own. Starscream jerked back, howling in shock, surprise and pure power as his body once again flooded itself with raw energy. Optronix had been very quiet, however, taking it all in with but a squint of his optics.

Finally, the energy and electricity calmed, seeping and sinking into various seams and units, all until both mechs were balanced enough to relax. Still, it had exhausted Starscream and Optronix had to lay him down on the desk, not unless he let Starscream go to flop lifelessly onto the floor. Starscream laid there, wings twitching beneath him, his spark tiredly buckling itself back into its chamber, doors hissing to a shut.

Optronix looked over the tired 'bot before putting away his own spark, which seemed just as strong as it was before they had bonded. Closing his chest plates, he gathered off the desk, standing up. With a very business man like air, he brushed off his chest, faceplates closing back over his simple frown. Starscream's blurry optics turned to look at the mech standing silently beside him.

"I thought I'd offline you," Optronix said, picking up the empty bottle of energon. "Pity. Primus knows you need the rest." He then tossed the bottle into the trash bin, watching it warp and twist into nothingness.

Starscream ran a hand down his face. He had never felt so damn tired before in his life. Then he remembered. With a haze in his optics, he looked up at Optronix's profile. "You were... saying something..." he muttered. "Something about seeing me tomorrow... Making me an offer..."

Optronix chuckled. "I'll tell you again tomorrow," he said. He bent down and picked up the scientist's glasses, their lenses having shut themselves off. "Here's hoping you won't make a decision," he said and slipped the glasses on Starscream's face, the lenses lighting up instantly, "that'll you'll regret."

Starscream studied him for a moment before laughing a little. "Worse than bonding in my office?" he chortled, adjusting his glasses. Well, he certainly didn't regret it, but... "I don't think there's anything else you'd have me do that'd be worse than that."

* * *

THE END

* * *

OH BUT HE DOES STARSCREAM. So yeah basically, the next day, that's when Optronix officially starts his rebellion and the Great War begins. We find out that Wheeljack and Perceptor had been tinkering with Starscream's various inventions and whatnot and turning them into dangerous weapons. Of course then Optronix offers Starscream a position in his great army. Starscream says no and Iacon goes BOOM. TOTES A GAWTH ROMEO AND JULIET HERE GAIZ.

Also, Optronix is not the mayor of Kaon but I had to give him some sort of (sleazy) high society position. I did keep his position as one of the librarians of the Cybertron Archives, though, be it minor and more of a side job really. (He's a politician; he has access to that shit.)


End file.
